Treats
The amount of treats per level can be found here on the Dragons page. __TOC__ Treats are the items used in DragonVale to level up your dragons. You can grow treats in the game on treat farms, or purchase them via in-app purchase in the market. To feed your dragon treats, first tap whichever habitat the dragon you want to feed is being housed in. Then, select the dragon from the icons that appear at the bottom of the screen. Once the dragon's info page pops up, you will notice a button towards the bottom of the pop-up that says "Feed". Just tap on the "Feed" button, and as long as you have a sufficient number of treats, you will see the level-bar slowly fill up until the next level is reached. Buying Treats in the Market can be purchased with real money via the in-game market, within the Treasure sub-section. The images above in the gallery show how many treats the player can buy per US Dollar. As with all in-app purchases in DragonVale, there are incentives to spend more on the purchase by providing more items per dollar in each successive spending bracket. Note that the purchase of these, as well as the other treasures in DragonVale, is NOT necessary to experience full gameplay. The purchases only function to speed up the player's progress. Treat Prices Effective July 24, 2013, the amount of treats available within each type varies by the player's game level. can be purchased for: Growing Treats in DragonVale :On each farm's page are the details for each treat. On the Treat Farms page, there is a concise quick-reference chart that summarizes the differences between the treats, as well as a chart detailing how many treats are needed per level to increase an individual dragon's level. can be grown in DragonVale by using treat farms. There are three types of treat farms available; the Treat Farm, Large Treat Farm, and the Huge Treat Farm. Each successive treat farm allows you to grow more types of treats on them. The differences between the types of treats are: the cost, the growing time, crop yield, and experience points earned. Otherwise, there is no functional difference between them, and they are all pooled together in your treats total (seen in the upper right-hand corner of the game screen). Find more information about all the different kinds of treats here. Real Fruits Dragon Fruit is actually real. They are one of the most exotic looking fruits available with bright pink skin and green tipped leaves and a white, pink or red flesh speckled with black seeds. The Dragon Snap may also be based on the (small) flower called Snap Dragon. Gallery TreatsPrice.jpeg|Treats Price TreatsPrice2.jpeg|Treats Price TreatsPriceWithNote.jpeg|Treats Price with Note TreatsPrice2WithNote.jpeg|Treats Price with Note TreatsPriceNewFont.jpeg|Treats Price with New Font TreatsPrice2NewFont.jpeg|Treats Price with New Font Notes *As of October 9, 2013, gems can be used to level up dragons. The amount of gems required to level up a dragon can be found here. *On October 9, 2013, Backflip Studios added a note in the Treasure section. **On an unknown date, the note was removed. *On an unknown date, the font for the number of treats that can purchased in the market was changed. Possible References *The treat, Sarjin Pepper, is likely a reference to the phonetic pun of the famous Beatles album "Sgt. Pepper's Lonely Hearts Club Band".